I believe in you
by Maano
Summary: "Everyone thinks she's a bad person but she's not. Not when she's with me." - Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guuuys :)) Soo, this is like my first fanfic ever so it will probably kinda suck haha :)**

**If there are some mistakes just blame it on the fact that English is not my first language (for those who wonder I am Dutch) so uh yeah..**

**have fun I guess and I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK GOD FOR P.E. AND RUBBERBANDS<strong>

"Hey honey, how was school today?" my mum asked me, as I tried to slip out of the kitchen with two giant buckets of ice-cream.

"Uhmm... It was okay, I guess.." "Just okay? Is something wrong at school? You would tell me if something was up, right? Are you fighting with Quinn again?" "Uhm, no mum. Everything is fine. It was just a boring day as usual."

Okay maybeee my day had been the absolute opposite of boring.. But I sure as hell wasn't gonna tell my mum that the girl of my dreams (like, litterally) had actually talked to me, was I? I could hardly believe it myself...

Meanwhile my mum was watching me with a frown on her face and by the look in her eyes I could tell there were going to follow an afwul lot of questions if I didn't escape now.

So I did the famous get-away-from-your-parents-trick. "But muuum... I have a really big uhm.. Math test tomorrow sooo um.. I'm gonna go."

Not the best I have ever done, but she bought it. "It's your turn to set the table!" she called after me as i rushed upstairs. Laying down on my bed I let out a sigh ... Did today actually happen?

**_*flashback earlier that day*_**

"P.E. sucks." Quinn lets out a sigh. "I know right." I mumble back as I try to pull my hair into a decent ponyail.

"Hey Blondie! You haven't got an extra hairtie do you?"

I turn around and look down into the biggest, brownest, most beautiful puppydog eyes I have ever seen. There's a girl in front of me. Soft, dark hair waving over her shoulder, her gym t-shirt just slightly too small so it fits tightly over her toned stomach and perfectly round breasts.. Oh, boobs..

I only realize I was actually staring at her cleavage as she coughs and I look up to see a massive grin on her face..

SANTANA.

"Brittany, right?" I nod. "Well, Brittany, next time you can just ask me if you can undress me with your hands, instead of your eyes, you know."

She raises one eyebrow and watches me with a seductive smile.

"You'd let me do that?" Her face changes as I realize what I said. At first she frowns, but then she bursts out in laughter as she sees the horrified look on my face that made it very clear I DID NOT meant to say that out loud.

"I am.. So sorry. I can't even.. Oh my god I didn't mean that I mean it just slipped out.'' Frown on her face. Choose your words wisely now. "That was totally inappropriate and awkward and.. I mean not that I wouldn't want too, because you are like, attractive and stuff." That was not chosen wisely Britt! She's trying her best to hide a smile. "But not like I want to though.. That would be weird" She looks confused. Omg Brittany stop talking! "I mean I'm not .. Huh... But like.. Boys and ..stuff.."

She puts her hand on my arm and smiles as I flinch. "First of all.. Try to breathe okay?"

She chuckles and continues talking "I'm not gonna eat you or anything." Ohw as if i would mind her eating me up.. Sliding her tongue and teeth over every inch of my body...Oh I know a lot of places I would like that tongue to be.. Hmpff stop staring. Stop thinking about this, what if she notices?

Oh but she noticed already. She's watching me with a look that shows she knows exactly what I'm trying really hard not to think about.

She smiles and says "So do you have an extra hairband or not?" I stare at her a few seconds before I remember how to speak again. "Uh yeah, sure, here, sorry, uhh, yeah." She mumbles a thank you and turns around, disappearing in the giant mass of sweaty, obese teenagers.

A little bit sad that our conversation ended, but also really glad because I have never, ever made such a fool of myself as I have now, I try to find her in the crowd, but she's actually quite small, so I failed.

"What was that about? I turn around and see Quinn watching me. Oh God, I totally forgot about her! Oh no, what if she heard everything?! If she did I would never hear the end of it..

"I come back from the lockerroom seeing her doing this bitchy hairflip thing and walking away from you. She bothering you or something?" She did a hairflip? I didn't notice that.. Well.. I was probably too busy embarrassing myself.. Or staring at her boobs, whatever.

Quinn has always been very sceptic about Santana, quite like everyone else. I don't blame them, actually. Santana could be quite horrible and incredibly rude to people, for no apparent reason. But I always had this .. I don't know.. I just couldn't hate her.

She intrigued me.

And now it turns out she actually can be nice and funny. Although Quinn would never understand that.

"No it's fine, she was just asking for a hairtie."

"A hairtie? What she gonna do with that? Strangle your hamster?"

"I don't have a hamster Quinn.."

"Whatever."

***Present time***

I grabbed my guitar and tried to strum a couple chords but I failed horribly. As I layed back down on my pillow the thoughts started to kick in again. "You can always ask me if you can undress me with your hands instead of your eyes you know..."

As I tried really hard to get the picture of naked Santana out of my head I started to think about why she was so nice to me. I didn't even know she knew my name 'cause if she ever spoke to me, which was very rare, she called me Blondie or just yelled that I was in her way or something like that.

Santana always had a whole group of people around her, but when I actually thought about it, those were always different people. Except maybe Puck. Her .. Boyfriend? I didn't even know if they were dating, but it was clear he wanted her and she was playing him around.

Maybe she's trying to make some friends for a change? I actually felt a little bad for her.. What if she ever needed someone? Or if she got lonely, who could she call? I would be there for her.. If she wanted me to ofcourse.

"Honey?" "God mum! You scared the crap outta me!" I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realise my mum coming in the room and standing over me like some creeper. "Oh, sorry sweetie, but there's someone here for you."

Santana?

"Hey girl." A tiny blonde walked into my room.

Not Santana.

"Oh, hey Quinn." "Wow, you are excited to see me", she said sarcastically. "Sorry I was just.. Not expecting you."

_"PLING!"_

My phone made a facebook noice but I chose to ignore it. Probably some random drunk partypics that reminded me of how uninteresting my social life is. "You're not getting that?" Quinn asked me. "No, I'll just check it later. So why are you here?"

Quinn's face changed. "Uhmm.. Well yeah, about that.." "Quinn?" "I'll just..uhmm, I'll tell you another time okay?"

She turned around and started walking to the door. It took me a few seconds to realise she was actually leaving.

I jumped off the bed, stumbled over a couple of pillows and grabbed her arm to turn her around. "Quinnie? What's wrong?" She looked at me upset and I pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll tell you later, okay.." she wispered. I nodded and let go of the hug to look at her. "I have to go." I nodded again and walked her to the front door.

What could it be that she was so upset about? I thought to myself. Would she be mad because I was talking to Santana? No, this was definetely not angry Quinn, this was sad Quinn. And I had no idea why.

I snapped back in reality by walking straight into my bedroom door. "Fuck.." That was like the third time this week. I was really out of it. My mum apparently heard the noise and called from downstairs if I was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled. "Okay honey, now come and set the table please."

If she wanted, my mum had like, supersonic ears or something. Does that exist? Probably not, but anyway, she hears and sees everything it's almost creepy.

I remembered I had a facebook message and went to look for my phone. Just as I reached it, it plings again.

2 new messages. One from Quinn, saying _"I'm sorry, I promise I'll tell you later.. Xx love you"_

And one from her.

_"Hey Brittany, you're like,. smart right?"_ She thinks I'm smart? That's so cute.. Oh, she sent that over an hour ago!

I could see she wasn't online anymore but I answered anyway. _"Hi! :) umm, no.. I'm actually not that smart..Why'd you ask?"_

God, I sounded so lame. But it was the truth.. Although I did get a B on my science test a week ago! My mum was so proud of me she made brownies for dessert because she knew they were my favourites, they were burnt but still, it's all about the idea.

Anyway, I sent her another message.

_"Well, I'm not that bad at science though..I even got a B last week :))"_

_"PLING!"_

She answered already?

_"Oh okay, can u help me with my chemistry homework?"_

She's asking ME for help?

Someone is actually asking me for help with school?

_"I mean, you can't be that bad"_

Oh my god she's adorable.

_"Um, yeah, sure :) "_

_"Great, meet me at the library, 10 am?"_

_"Sure, see you then :)"_ I answered.

I was probably using too many smileys but why wouln't I , she just made me smile like an idiot.

"BRITTANY! TABLE!"

"Grmbll..." I let out a sigh and went downstairs to set the table.

After I had dinner with my mum, I went back upstairs and realized I actually did have a major test tomorrow... I looked at the clock : 8.00pm. "Well.. I'm failin that anyway." I thought to myself as I laid down on the bed, grabbed my ice-cream and put on a movie.

**"I'm gonna meet her tomorrow."**

* * *

><p><strong>Soo.. what do you think? What do you want to happen? What do you ... I don't really know what to write here so..<strong>

**Feel free to comment so I can improve the story and my writing! Toedelidoe :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys so here is the second chapter. I'm doing this late-night so there will probably be some typos :P And I'm gonna try to do the lay-out better this time cuz the first chapter was kinda crappy. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>STUDYDATE? REALLY?<strong>

I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I woke up the next morning I was still wearing my clothes from the day before. I got up and decided to take a shower before glancing at my phone. 7:30 am. Shit. Shitshitshitshit!

I overslept.

Ofcourse.

I ran downstairs to yell at my mum for not waking me but she wasn't there. I figured she probably already left for work.

I ran back upstairs, did a quick wash and put some new clothes on. I went downstairs and ran right upstairs again because I forgot my glasses. In the kitchen I grabbed my bag and threw some cookies and yoghurt in it, before leaving the house. It was too late to take the bus so I decided to go by bike.

When I got outside it was a lot colder than I expected it to be, so I sweared to myself and zipped up my jacket.

I just got to school when the bell rang. My mum would've killed me if I had detention.

* * *

><p>"Quinn! Wait up!" I was trying to catch up with her but apparently she just became deaf or something. "Quinn!"<em> Why are there so many people here?!<em>

The hallway was like rush-hour inbetween classes. Certainly during lunchtime. Everybody was always running and bumping into eachother so they could get to their spot in the cafeteria first. Not that it even mattered if you were first or last, everybody had their own specific table, and the one time someody tried to sit at another table... Well yeah, let's just say after a couple minutes everybody was covered in disgusting pudding and salad.

I saw Quinn disappearing around a corner and I doubled my speed. Which wasn't really a good idea.

When I came to the corner I blaintly ran into someone walking around the corner and knocked them over. We both kinda fell on the ground but they managed to get up pretty quickly. I looked up at them. Fuck.

"Hey , watch where you're going Blondie!" **Santana. **"You trying to kill me or something? Or do you just like running into people?" I stared at her.. What suddenly got into her?

"Wow, don't you have a tongue to speak? I knew there were freaks at this school but you're the top honey."

"Santana, I.." "You what?" She looked at me raising her eyebrows, but I couldn't quite make up if she wanted an answer or not." "I uh.. I'm sorry I was just" "Yeah sure you were. So are you planning on cleaning the floor with you pants or..?"

I heard some guys laughing as I realised I was still on the ground. I quickly got up.

Before I walked away I turned my head to look over my shoulder and I saw she was watching me. "Sorry" she mouthed. She looked like she was feeling guilty, but then why did she talk to me like that?

Well, not as if it was a surprise. The whole school, hell, everyone knew Santana only had two types of speaking. Super rude or super flirty. Preferably at the same time. To everything and everyone that could breathe or could possibly annoy her.

But somehow she was different the other day, she was so ... nice. And now she wasn't. I couldn't quite figure her out.

I shrugged and mouthed "whatever" before I started walking away from them. I heard the guys laughing and whistling and then Santana yelling "Ohw shut up assholes, it wasn't that funny"

When I realised I was smiling I quickly wiped the grin off my face and walked into the girls bathroom as the bell rang.

One more class and then it was 10pm.

I was doubting if I should even go to the library or not. I could be some stupid joke where her and her friends are just laughing at me while I'm sitting there like an idiot thinking she would actually show up.

I decided I would hide somewhere in the library to see if she showed up and if she didn't, well yeah.. Then I was just reading a book. Ain't nothing wrong with that.

I was proud of myself for coming up with this plan and smiled at myself in the mirror.

I didn't notice that there was another girl in there who looked at me strangily while I was smiling so I stopped and decided to go to class.

Spanish with Mr. Shue. Great. Just great.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know this is a really really short chapter but I'm doing the follow-up like tomorrow or something. I don't like doing one chapter in a couple of times.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took a little longer but I've got a lot of school crap going on.**

**I'm gonna write another brittana fic ("Give you my all") so if you like this you should check it out.**

**Also, I highly recommend you to read Paperweight by heyho and Grenade TALKS wich I'm currently reading. They are so brilliant.**

**So yeah, thanks and here's the third chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT'S WRONG (WITH YOU) ?<strong>

After 50 minutes of crappy spanish torture, I was heading to the library before two arms grabbed me and pulled me into the janitors closet.

"Quinn what the..?!"

"Sssh!"

"What in fucking hell do you think you're doing?" I whispered loudly.

"We need to talk. "

"Okay, what's wrong?" I frowned at her. "And why in a closet?" She opened her mouth to say something but I was quicker.

"OH MY GOD Quinnie are you finally comling out of the closet? Who is it? Is it RACHEL?" I laughed as I tried very hard to sound excited.

"Shut up Brittany I'm not gay I just "...

"TEEN LESBIANS! No sneaking around in this closet please!"

In the doorstand stood our principal Figgins, an unmarried, middle aged man with a really bad taste in furniture and the greatest Indian accent you would probably ever hear.

That's when I realised how very wrong this must have looked.

"Oh no sir, we're not .." Quinn tried.

"I do not care for your explanations! Now come out of this closet and go to class!"

After 35 years of working at this school, principal Figgins still didn't know our schedule.

After the first two hours we had a break, that started at about 10.00am.

Wait

10:00 am?!

"Fuck!"

I rushed passed my friend and a confused principal and ran down the hallway.

"No running down the hallway.." I heard him mumble. We all knew he didn't really care unless it affected him or his budget. Not that he was a bad person though, he was reasonable. He just didn't give a lot of fucks.

And at that moment I didn't either. There was only one thing I was thinking about.

Was she going to be there?

I stopped at the library door an looked trough the small windows. I didn't see her any where.

Maybe she forgot? Maybe she thought I wouldn't be there? Maybe she already left or didn't even show up?

What if it actually was a joke? But she could actually really need help and got stuck somewhere just the same ..

I didn't really know what to do so I scanned the library again from by the door.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Looking for someone?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry this took so long, I was just really busy with my other fic, but im gonna make this a longer chapter to make it up to you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>EXPLAIN TO ME<strong>

"Looking for someone?"

I turned around and was greeted by two puppy dog eyes and a bright smile.

It was her.

She actually showed up.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, Puck just wouldn't let me go. "

"Puck.. right. It's okay."

She looked at me with a frown.

"I mean , I was late too so.. uhm, let's just go inside."

I turned around but stopped as I felt her hand grabbing my arm.

"Hey.. You're not still mad at me for this morning, right? I said I was sorry."

"Actually, you really didn't apologize, and I'm not mad, but I'm pretty sure I deserve a proper explanation for what the hell was going on with you."

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. Santana speechless? Whoa..

"But I am not angry if you don't make me, so let's just get you trough your science homework okay?" I said, as I turned around and walked into the library. She followed me and we sat down at a table, somewhere in a corner.

I looked over her tests, asked her what she didn't understand, and made her do some excercises. After a while we made her homework together, and I had expplained everything I knew to her.

"So, do you get it now?" I asked, I was still trying my best to not sound too friendly, although for me that is very hard, especially when I have to be rude to a girl like Santana.

She nodded and looked up to me. "Thank you for doing this."

I shrugged and started packing up my stuff.

"You really are angry, aren't you?"

I let out a sigh. "I'm not angry, I just don't get why you were so rude to me since the other day you were so nice."

She looked down "You don't understand.. " "No indeed, I don't understand. So why don't you just explain it to me?"

"It's not that simple! They would think something was wrong with me when I suddenly started to be nice to people, to you. There's just this kind of unspoken rule that if you want to be on top, you don't talk to people at the bottom, you know?"

When she saw the expression on my face, I knew she knew that she had said something wrong.

"Omg, no, I didn't mean it like that! I didn't.." "You didn't what?!" I squeeked. This is why I don't like yelling at people.

"You didn't mean it? Then why did you say it? Am I too less for you now? Am I not popular enough for you to talk to me?" I was really getting angry now, what didn't normally happens so fast. I guess she really hurted my feelings.

She put her hand on my arm and I didn't make the effort to pull away.

"No... please don't get mad .. I didn't want to hurt you... Let me make it up to you..please?"

Ahw shit. She was looking at me with those puppy eyes and it was so damn adorable that I just couldn't refuse.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Yes, I was still trying to sound angry.

"Come to my place after school, I can make some pre-cooked lasagna?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Fine.. but wouldn't that be weird or something.. I mean, you're parents have never heard of me and.."

"My mom's not home.. she usually isn't.."

"Ohw, okay.."

Santana looked up as the bell rang and I internally pouted.

Santana stood up from the table.

"But I don't know where your house is.."

Santana smiled "Let's just meet up in front of the school, kay? I have to go."

She says, as she started walking away.

"Hey Britt?" I looked up and saw that she stopped walking and turned around.

"Thanks" She says.

I smiled a bit "You're welcome" I whispered, she was already walking away.

"Byee.."

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, wich seemed to last for years, the bell finally rang.<p>

I quickly stuffed everything in my bag, wich caused my pencase falling on the ground, a lot of silent swearing, and me sitting on my knees on the floor trying to find my eraser.

After a while I gave up and rushed out the classroom, and yes I bumped into a couple of people, but this time I didn't care.

When I got to the front steps, I saw Santana standing at a car window, yelling at the driver.

I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but she seemed pretty angry.

She suddenly looked up and straightly locked eyes with me. Fuck, I was staring.

She said something to the driver, waving with her hands, as the car drove away. I looked trough the front window as the car passed me and thought I recognised Puck, looking badass as always. I was kinda scared of him actually. Wouldn't wanna fight with that.

"Sorry 'bout that..."

I turned around to face Santana. "What happened? "

"Puckermann's an asshole, that's what happened." I looked at her a bit confused. Weren't they dating?

"Let's just go.."

I followed Santana to her car, and I was surprised it wasn't a mercedes or something like, really expensive.

It wasn't a real jeep, but something like that. , I don't really know that much about cars, it was painted black, and I guess you could open the roof. It was actually a really nice car, I liked it because it smelled like Santana mixed with roses and candy inside. Yeah, pretty weird combination, but it worked for me.

Although if you knew Santana, you would definetely not expect this. So I think it's pretty obvious I was a bit confused.

"You okay?" I looked at her and nodded. Only then I realised her eyes were a little red. So either she was a drug addict, or she had been crying.

I didn't dare to ask about it, I was still too scared she would kick me out and I'd get run over with a car or something. Although we were still at the school's parking lot, but still, I didn't say anything. Maybe later.

"Put on your seatbelt." She instructed me, and I did as she said.

It was a silent ride home, until Santana eventually put on the radio.

That's when I realised every single person, that had ever said a word about Santana, was soo completely wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**GOTTA LOVE ****GIRLIE CAR RIDES**

It started with a bit of humming, but after a few songs the car had turned into a musical show. Santana started singing along to Toxic, by Brittany Spears, and I joined in as the all-time favourite of every girl ever "Just so you know" started playing.

I guessed this was like, her girlie cd or something.

"JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS FEELING'S TAKING CONTROOOL OF MEE! AND I CAN'T HELP IIT!"

I laughed, I loved watching her sing, for a moment she just looked so, free, and so happy. And she actually had an amazing voice.

She looked at me with a look on her face that said "Sing along!" So I smiled and joined in

"AND IIII DON'T KNOOW, HOW TO BE FINE WHEN I'M NOT! AND I DOON'T KNOOW, HOW TO MAKE A FEELING STOP!"

We continued singing all the way home, wich actually turned out to be pretty far, but I absolutely didn't mind.

I was just texting my mum I was going to be home later, since I obviously forgot and she had called me like over five times, when Santana pulled up in front of her house.

"WHEN YOU SEE MY FACE, HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL, HOPE IT GIVES YOOU HELL!"

She continued singing after she turned off the radio, and pulled out a cd, yes it was pink so my guesses were right, and stuffed it in her bag so I wouldn't see it.

"I have a guilty pleasure cd at home" I laughed

She smiled "Do you huh?" She said while raising her eyebrows "So what's you guilty pleasures then?" She bumped my arm softly and smiled. "Lemme guess... Spice girls?" She laughed

"Uhm.. noo, ofcourse noot..." I answered a bit embarrassed

"Ohw I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU" She laughed out "If you don't have the Spice Girls on your guilty pleasure list, there's something seriously wrong with you"

I laughed "Okay, okay... Spice girls are most definitely on there.."

She pushed her keys in to the lock and opened the door. "So what else? She asked me.

I walked into her house and started looking around. "Uhmm, I don't know, ABBA, I guess, a few Justin Bieber songs.."

She looked at me like she knew I was lying.

"Okay, a lot of Justin Bieber songs..."

We walked into the kitchen.

She laughed "I'm not judging you or anything, it's pretty cute actually. You hungry?"

Uh yes I was hungry wait what? Did she just call me cute? Wait a minute...

"Brittany? I asked if you were hungry?"

Hungry for you.. oh please don't say that out loud Brittany.. Shit, she knows.

"Uh yeah, I-I am .. hungry, I mean. Yes, I am hungry. Sorry"

She smiled as she opened the fridge and took out two boxes with something in it that slightly looked like lasagna.

I walked around the kitchen and saw a sticky note in the fruit basket.

"Uh, Santana? There's a note in the.." "Yeah, just throw that in the garbage can, will you?" She interrupted me.

"You're not gonna read it?" "It's always the same : Hey sweetie, I'm working late tonight, there's probably some food in the fridge, if not, just grab some money from my purse and buy yourself something. Don't wait up. Kisses, mom"

I looked at her a bit freaked out, because that was exactly what the note said word for word.

She saw the confused look on my face and explained. "This is how we communicate for the last few months now. She's always working late, so I'm pretty much by myself most of the time."

"Where's your dad?"

Owh.. By the look on her face I knew I shouldn't have asked that

"He's not here. I uh, I don't like to talk about it."

"Yeah ofcourse, sorry I asked."

She looked at me surprised, almost as if she expected me to keep asking about it.

I smiled at her, she hinted a smile back.

The microwave saved us from our slightly uncomfortable staring session and I followed her to the couch.

I almost dropped the lasagna as she handed it to me, it was like, really, really, really hot.

She laughed at me and sat down on the couch with her legs folded underneath her.

"Mean girls?"

My lips curled into a bright smile

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm uploading the next chapter soon, just wanted to upload this already :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**SLEEPY NIGHT**

We had watched about fourthy minutes of Mean Girls, when Santana fell asleep on the couch. I only noticed because I asked her if I could have some water, and she didn't respond, so eventually I got up and got some myself.

When I looked at the clock I saw it was half past 6 already, so I figured I might have to go home soon, especially because I had no idea where the hell in town I actually was. But she was looking so cute asleep, and I just couldn't bring myself to wake her up.

She looked so tired.

I sat myself into the one-seat beside the couch she was laying on and turned off the tv.

I shivered, it was actually kind off cold in there. I figured Santana must be cold too so I got up and went looking for a blanket.

As I walked through her house I took in the sight of the living room, the kitchen and the hall. Although at first side it looked kinda cosy, they had a fireplace, although it wasn't on, and the furniture all fit together.

But I notied there weren't any pictures, beside the ones above the fireplace, and the walls were all different shades of grey.

I grinned. I was a dirty minded teenage girl so don't judge me.

I saw a blanket hanging over a kitchen chair and walked back to the living room with it. Although it apparently wasn't needed anymore, when I walked to the couch I saw Santana sitting straight up and glaring at me.

"What the hell are you doing.." she asked me, with a low voice.

She kinda scared me, honestly. "I, um, y-you looked cold, so, I, I um, I went looking for a blanket.. I-I found one.." I stumbled as I held the blanket up to her.

Surprisingly, she smiled at me, a bit guilty. "Ohw, thanks Brittany."

I hinted a smile back. "But, you know, it's getting kinda late and uh.. I think my mom's expecting me for dinner."

Santana frowned "Haven't we had dinner yet?"

"Uh .. no? It's only.." "We ate lasagna, remember?" Santana chuckled

I was such a fool "Yeah, yeah you're right. Sorry" I laughed

Her face got serious again. No, even a bit.. sad..? "But if you want to go home, I'm not gonna stop you.."

Ahw, she looked upset. I couldn't just leave her like this, couldn't I?

"What time does your mom get home?" I asked.

"No idea... Not before I'm asleep, I guess." I actually felt bad for her. Was she really always alone at home? I was terrified if I had to be home alone for only one night... But yeah, I was kind off a chicken on stuff like that.

"Do you.. um, do you want me to stay with you?" I asked carefully. But I knew that was what she wanted to hear, beause her face lit up, just a little bit.

"If you don't mind.."

I smiled back at her

"Ofcourse not"

* * *

><p>I woke up a couple hours later I guess. Santana was sitting next to me on the couch. Well, underneath me actually.<p>

I was laying fully stretched out on the couch, with my legs over Santana, who was sitting normally, facing the tv.

I had no idea what time it was or when I fell asleep.

I guessed she noticed me moving because she suddenly looked at me. "You're up"

"Uh yeah.. I guess."

Santana was playing with the hem of a blanket that she apparently draped over me when I was asleep. Sweet..

We stared at eachother a couple uncomfortable seconds when I realised I just fell asleep on her couch while I was meant to be her company. I quickly sat up.

"I'm sorry, uhm, for falling asleep and stuff.. I-I didn't know I was so tired or anything I just.." Santana smiled sweetly.

"It's okay, Brittany. I fell asleep too, remember?"

"Well, yeah.. but it's your house, so.."

She put her on my thigh and I cursed myself for blushing softly.

"Doesn't matter, I liked watching you sleep. You looked cute"

I looked at her and we locked eyes. She looked so sweet and innocent. I ignored that the fact that she watched me sleep sounded kinda creepy, because actually I did the exact same thing.

I noticed she turned on the tv again, but the sound was off. I was some kind of reality show I guess.

"Why'd you turn the sound off?" I asked a bit confused.

She smiled shyly "Well, you were sleeping and I didn't wanna wake you up... The Geordies can be a bit loud sometimes and.. yeah."

Really sweet..

Where did the mean bitchy Santana suddenly go? She had completely vanished somewhere on the road between school and her home, and a new Santana had taken her place.

A Santana I actually, kinda liked even better. Although the girl everyone seemed to know intrigued me in some way, This girl was so much sweeter, nicer and funnier. Someone I would definitely wanted to be friends with.

"Why don't you act this sweet all the time?" I blurted out. Shit. I was such an idiot. It just slipped out of my mouth. Please don't be mad..

She looked at me as her eyes widened. She didn't look angry, just a bit.. I don't know, shocked? Surprised?

"W-what do you mean?" She mumbled

Now I was the surprised one. Why didn't she get angry? I tried to think of a good response but I kinda blocked so I just stared at her for a while.

"I, uh, I mean you're so nice right now, and uhm.. At school you're.. uh , not always so nice as now and I just .. I wondered why.." I said carefully.

"And why do you think that's any of your bussiness?" she snapped

Shit.

Please don't kick me out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews and followers and favourites and idk.. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>THIS GIRLTHAT GIRL**

"Hey Britt"

"Hey Santana" I smiled "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just heading to biology class, see ya later?"

"Yeah sure" I said as she walked away.

"You're hanging out with her a lot nowadays.." Quinn said.

"Yeah, I am" I answered, trying not to sound too happy about it.

"Oh"

I frowned. She didn't sound so happy about it.

"She's not that bad, you know, she's actually pretty nice"

"Yeah, what you say.." Quinn said as she walked away

"Quinn!" I called after her.

She didn't turn around.

* * *

><p><em>"W-why are you so angry?" My voice shaked a bit.<em>

_"I was just wondering.."_

_Santana's eyes widened. I guessed she just realised what she said._

_She frowned "I'm just not a particullary nice person" She said._

_"I don't give a lot of fucks about people's feelings. It works for me" She added._

_"I .. Uh" _

_I just knew she was lying. But I didn't dare to say something about it, so I just looked down._

_"It's getting late" she said. "Shouldn't you go home?"_

_I looked up to her. "Yeah.. yeah I probably should.. But I honestly have no idea how to get home .." I said, a bit embarrassed._

_"I'll drive you" she smiled "C'mon"_

_We stood up from the couch and I followed her to the hall. She grabbed her coat and put on some shoes. While Santana was looking for her keys, I saw a picture, hanging in a corner by the staircase. It looked like it wasn't meant to be seen by everyone, so I didn't ask about it._

_"You ready?" she asked me. _

_I looked at her "Yeah, I'm ready."_

* * *

><p>I didn't get why Quinn was so angry, and actually I really didn't like it that she apparently didn't like the idea of me hanging out with Santana. So I decided to stop by at her place after school to question her. After all, she still had to tell me something.<p>

When the last bell had finally rang, I jumped out of my chair and made my way trough the crowded halls of Mackinley High.

The entire population of youths between 11 and 19 of Lima Ohio went here. It was actually a pretty old, way too small building, with some weird vintage posters here and there, crappy school tables and squeeking chairs.

But we had never known anything else. We were used to it.

I took the bus to Quinn's house and walked over the grind path to her house. I saw her cat running trough the yard chasing a mouse or something and I smiled. She reminded me of Miss. Tubbington.

Miss. Tubbington had been my cat when I was a little girl. I had whined for a pet for years and years, so when I finally got the kitten for my birthday, I spoiled the shit out of it.

When I was ten, Miss. Tubbington had her own space in my room, she had her own princess bed and I played with her everyday as soon as I got home from school.

When she died a couple years ago from some cat disease, I was devestated.

I was thinking maybe I should take a new cat, that way I maybe wouldn't miss her so much.

Anyway, I was lurking out in Quinn's yard for way too long, so I stepped forward and pressed on the bell.

A few seconds later, the door swung open.

"Hey, Brittany. What are you doing here?" Quinn's mom smiled brightly.

"Hello Ms Fabray, is Quinn home?"

* * *

><p><em>We were driving home in silence. I didn't know why we didn't say anything, it wasn't awkward either it was just.. Silent.<em>

_The radio was playing softly, and I watched the landslide go by. It was dark outside, and it looked like it was almost full moon. I was trying to orientate, but I could swear I had never been in this part of Lima before. _

_Weird._

_I thought I had seen pretty much everything there was to see in this lame little town._

_"Where are we actually? I've never been here before..''_

_Santana glanced at me ''This is Lima Heights Adjacent, and I'm not surprised you've never been there before, it's not a place people like to be, especially not at night.''_

_She sounded like she wasn't too happy about that._

_''You grew up here?'' I asked, a bit surprised_

_''Yup..'' she sighed out_

_We continued our trip in silence and I started thinking again. The Santana Lopez grew up in the getto, who would've thought that? Not me, obviously.._

_''We're almost here, I think'' Santana said. _

_''Thanks.. Don't you mind driving back all alone now? I mean, it's kinda scary..''_

_She smiled ''I don't mind, this way I know for sure you're home safely.''_

_I started to recognize the neighbourhood._

_''I didn't believe you.. You know, earlier. When you said you just aren't a nice person. 'Cause you are,.. you're nice to me.''_

_Santana looked up and locked eyes with me. _

_I thought there was going to be more snapping and bitching, but she just .. looked at me._

* * *

><p>I knocked on Quinn's door. ''Mooom, I'm busy!''<p>

I opened the door a little bit and it squeeked.

As always.

''Uhmm, it's Brittany.'' I said quietly.

She looked up to me.

She was sat on her bed, wearing sweatpants and a cheerios t-shirt, (Quinn used to be a Cheerio but she quit, I actually never knew why) and her laptop was placed on her lap.

I guessed she was watching netflix or something.

As always.

''Can I come in?''

''Yeah, sure.. What's up..''

''I wanted to talk to you about Santana. Do you like, have a problem with her or something, do you want me to not speak with her?''

''Honestly, yes I actually do. She's not a good person, Brittany. You think she likes you now but.. She will let you you down before you know it.''

I glared at her.

''She does like me...''

* * *

><p><em>''You're right..''<em>

_Wait what?_

_''You're right, I'm not a mean bitch.. Well, yeah I am but that's not me, you know?''_

_I nodded. We stopped at the red light in front of my street._

_''But you saw where I live, I had to find a way to protect myself.''_

_I probably looked a overly worried ''From who? Did some one want to hurt you?''_

_She looked down._

_''There are a lot of bad people in this world Brittany, just be glad you're not one of them.''_

_I stared at her._

_''All my life I had to protect myself from the bad things, I never really learned how to be good. I've built these walls so high, and I don't ever let anybody in, you never know what some people are capable of..''_

_It was silent for a minute. She pulled up in front of my house._

_''You don't have to put a guard up for me, Santana, I would never hurt you.''_

_God, that sounded less cheesy in my head. But apparently it worked, because she looked up and locked eyes with me._

_''I know..''_

_She knows?_

_''I know and I don't want to hurt you either but I probably will. I don't know how to treat people in the right way Brittany, I've never had a good example. Nobody taught me what to do or how to act and..''_

_I noticed she was starting to tear up, and I pulled her into a hug._

_"Don't worry, It's okay..'' I whispered_

_''It's okay..''_

* * *

><p>Quinn looked at me, almost with pitty in her eyes.<p>

''No she doesn't Britt, she just likes to have some puppets to..''

''She does like me!'' I yelled out "She likes me and she trusts me and she's not a bad person for god's sake!''

Quinn looks a bit shocked, but then her expression was different.

''Britt? You know I quit Cheerios a couple years ago, right? Before you came to our school?''

''Yeah..?''

Where was this going?

''Do you know why I quit?''

''No, you never wanted to tell me..''

''Well, at a certain moment in Junior year, Sue called me head of the piramide. And ..a certain someone wasn't so happy about that. So for a couple of months she made sure she was making my life a living hell, and put everyone against me so they would too. Until I couldn't take it anymore. But when I planned to tell Sue, the girl kinda like, threw me of of the piramide, so I fell, broke my leg, couldn't sport or cheerlead for over six months.''

'What?!''

''That was the breaking point for me. I turned in my uniform and swore to never talk to that girl again.''

She looked me straight in the eye.

''Now you can guess who that girl was.''

* * *

><p><em>Santana let go of the hug and sniffed.<em>

_''Thanks Brittany. I'm sorry.. I'm usually not this depressed and emotional around.. uh.. people.''_

_''It's okay, I don't mind at all. We should do this again'' I said as I opened the car door._

_''Yeah, yeah.. we should.''_

_''Goodnight Santana. Drive safely.'' I said, before kissing her softly on the cheek and stepping out of the car._

_I looked at her one more time, and then I closed the door and turned around._

_''Goodnight Brittany'' I heard softly._

_I smiled and walked up to my house._

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? This one was maybe a bit weird to read, but I wanted to try something so :P <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**SHE LIKES ME**

I stared at Quinn.

I was staring at her for like two minutes.

''No...''

She looked me in the eye.

''It can't be.''

''It is, Brittany. ''

''Well she's nice to me.''

I could be really stuborn if I wanted to.

''Britt..''

''No, I don't want to hear it!''

''I just don't want you to get hurt ..''

I glared at her.

''It's not up to you if she hurts me or not. And I know for a fact that she won't.''

''Not on purpose, at least...'' I mumbled softly.

''I'm not trying to...'' ''You're not the boss of me, okay Quinn? I want to hang out with her, and I want to be friends with her, and if you have a problem with that, then... well, don't. '' I said, as I turned around and started walking to the door.

I stopped, with my hand on the doorhandle, and turned around.

''I'm gonna ask about this. And if there is anything, anything that you told me, that was a lie, we are so done.''

I turned around and walked away from her.

Traitor.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since I last talked to Quinn. I was still angry at her, but I hadn't had the guts to ask Santana about the incident with Quinn.<p>

We had talked some times, mostly after school, or when there weren't a lot of people around, like in the library or something. I couldn't quite understand why her Bad Bitch reputation meant so much to her, but if this was what she wanted, I was fine with it. I guess.

We had P.E. together again on wednesday. Which meant this day.

I was kinda hoping she forgot to bring a hairtie again, but when I saw her walk by in her Cheerleader uniform, perfect cheerio ponytail swinging with every step, I didn't feel disappointed, because she looked at me and hinted a smile.

It was just a small smile, a hint of recognizing, but it made my day.

Which was, when I thought about it, kinda sad. But I had been feeling kinda sad the last couple of days. Not talking to Quinn was hard.

I had some other friends, ofcourse .. But it was weird without Quinn.

I missed her.

I decided I just had to put all this behind me, and that meant I had to confront Santana about the incident with Quinn. So I sent her a text. **Yes she gave me her number omggg**

**_"I need to talk 2 u. Meet me library after school? " _**

I could see her taking out her phone and reading my message. My heart fluttered as she smiled and looked up, trying to find me. She smiled as she locked eyes with me, before turning to her screen again. A few seconds later I felt my phone buzzing.

_**"Sure x** _"

I looked up, she was still looking at me. I smiled back and rolled my eyes as my gym teacher called our group together. She laughed and signed that I probably should go. I sighed and turned around, walking to my class. We were heading to the locker rooms again.

* * *

><p>At 4.05pm sharp, I was waiting outside the library. I wasn't planning on staying there, it had just became our usual meeting spot. I wanted to go to my house this time, because I had been at her place a few times, but she had never been at mine.<p>

I saw her walking around the corner and walking up to me. She smiled and I smiled back brightly.

''Hi''

''Heey''

''C'mon, let's go'' I said.

She frowned " We goin somewhere? ''

I nodded yes ''Hmmhmm''

''Well, can I know where?''

I smiled ''I'm showing you my house''

''Really? Oh wow!'' she said excitedly.

I laughed at her enthusiasm ''Let's go''

We walked out of the school and she stopped in front of the school's parking lot "We can take my car if you want, I already know where your house is so.."

I smiled. I really liked driving with Santana "Yeah, sure"

I noticed Santana glancing at me a few times as we were driving and I smiled. She likes me, I thought to myself.

"Are you okay?" She asks with a frown "You're so quiet?"

I looked over to her "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"Oh, okay." She looked in front of her again and continued driving. We were almost at my house.

I wasn't tired at all. I was just really nervous for what I was about to ask her.

What if if did happen?

But what if it didn't?

I couldn't choose between Quinn and Santana couldn't I ...

I just couldn't.

She pulled up in front of the garage and looked at me. I smiled.

"C'mon"

She turned off the radio as I stepped out of the car. She followed my lead and we walked up to the front door. I had trouble finding my keys, as always, and she chuckled when I started cursing at my self."Don't laugh at meeee..." I whined and she laughed again.

I couldn't help but smile and I eventually succeeded in opening the door.

We walked into the hall and I put my bags down to take her jacket from her. She smiled at me and raised her eyebrows. I blushed and she smiled amused.

"You have a nice house, Brittany"

"Mthanks.. You want something to eat? Or drink or something?"

"Nah, I'm good." She answered, while looking around in the hall and eventually walking up the stairs.

"Where's your room?" she asked.

"Uhm, third floor" I mumbled while pointing upstairs.

She hopped up the stairs and I smiled and followed her.

She got there first.

"It's probably kind of messy so.." I shouted as I saw her opening my bedroom door.

"Your bed is really soft!" She shouted back, just as I walked into my room and laughed because she was laying on my bed in a draw-me-like-one-of-your-french-girls style.

It was actually kinda hot.

Hmm.

"Well, you comin or what?" She laughed

I smiled at sat down on the bed next to her, but she pulled me down so I was laying on my back.

I turned around to face her.

She was a bit closer than I expected.

"Sooo... You wanted to talk to me huh?"

I gulped.

"Yeah..."


	9. Chapter 9

**GIRL-FRIEND**

''I, uh...''

She was like, extremely close.

''Hmmhmm? ''

Oh for God's sake Brittany, just say it. What are you even waiting for?

''I, um, I wanted to talk to you, about, uh, Quinn. ..?''

Santana backed up a little. ''Oh..''

''Yeah.. Quinn has told me some stuff, about Junior Year and ..''

I saw Santana's expression change. I couldn't quite make out what she was thinking.

''And I really really hope that what she said isn't true but.. Well, no, not really really 'cause then that means I can't be friends with Quinn anymore, because I told her that if she was telling lies I ...-''

''-It's true.''

''What? You don't even know what she told me!''

''I'm pretty sure whatever she said to you was true, Quinn's a good kid, she's not going to lie about stuff like that.''

_Quinn is a good kid? What?_

''What the hell are you talking about? You barely know Quinn!''

''I actually know her very well..'' Santana says.

''Oh yeah? And howso?!'' I was starting to get pretty angry. What was she even thinking?

I sat up and looked at her. I tried to put on my serious pokerface but, well yeah.. I guess I don't look that threathening, because she just smiled at me.

''Come here...''

She grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to her again, before wrapping her arms around my waist and holding me tightly.

I could feel her heartbeat going a bit faster, I felt her warm breathing in my neck.

Suddenly I realised that I was mad at her, but before I could even try to get out of her grip, she started talking.

''I guess Quinn told you about the piramide incident. Part of that is true.'' She whispered against my hair. ''Quinn did fall, but I swear to God I didn't push her. Not that she lied though, because she thought I did, because I was the mean bitch that would do anything to get on top again. And I don't blame her for thinking that, but I didn't push her, I promise.''

Her grip loosened a little bit and I looked at her.

''Really?''

''Really.''

''But what about the harrassements, the bullying..?''

''I didn't bully Quinn... I was rude to her, yes, but am I not rude to everyone?''

''No...''

Santana frowned.

''You're not rude to me.. at least, not anymore..''

She smiled.

''I know.. and I have my reasons for that. And I know Quinn, and maybe you do too, think that I will hurt you, or let you down. I can't promise you that I won't, you know why I can't. .''

I nodded.

''But I promise, Brittany, that I will try my very best not to hurt you, or let anyone do so. I know we haven't been talking for very long and, I wasn't always that nice to you before but.. I really do like you..'' she said shyly.

I had never seen her shy before and it was adorable.

I looked up and locked eyes with her. She pulled me closer again around my waist.

Our noses were only a few inches apart.

This wasn't actually happening...

''KNOCK KNOCK!''

My eyes widened and I backed off a bit.

I heard the door slowly opening and turned around. ''Mum! What are you doing here? "

I saw that my mom only then noticed Santana. A smoking hot girl, practically on me, in my bed.

''Ooeh.. I see you have company.'' My mum winked.

''Muuuumm...''

Santana chuckled. My mum could be so embarrassing.

''Well, I'm gonna leave you two alone, just wanted to let you know that I was home early but just.. pretend I'm not here.'' She smiled brightly before closing the door behind her.

I turned around to face Santana, who just opened her mouth to say something, but I put my index finger on her lips. **And gosh they were soft**

''Don't even think about it.'' I said, as I tried to glare at her.

She smiled brightly ''Your mum is ... nice'' she said and she chuckled.

''Shut uup..'' I blushed ''She probably thinks you're my new girlfriend or something...''

Santana looked a bit surprised ''Your .. _new _girlfriend?''

''Uh, yeah, I had a girlfriend in my previous school, she used to come over a lot so..''

''Oh wow, cool.. But I doubt she would think that I'm your girlfriend this soon. I mean, it's not like we were doing anything..''

I heard footsteps on the stairs and looked at Santana.

''Wait for it..'' I said quietly.

There was a knock on the door.

''Is it safe?''

I sighed ''Yes mom, it is safe.''

''Okay good'' she said, as she opened the door and walked in ''I was busy cooking and I was wondering Brittany, if your girlfriend would like to join us for dinner?''

I turned around and winked at Santana, who stuck out her tongue at me.

I chuckled ''Mum, she's not my...-''

''-I would love too!'' Santana suddenly said and I turned to face her with a _-what-the-hell-are-you-doing?!_ look.

She just smiled at me.

''Okay, well, great.'' My mum said. ''I'll see you two in 30 minutes then.'' She said before walking out of the door for the second time in five minutes.

I looked at Santana ''DUDE!''

She smiled and winked at me ''Yes, my love?''

* * *

><p>A while later we were all sat at our diner table. My mother had made her 'famous lasagna' and it reminded me of the first time I was at Santana's house. Apparently she thought of it too, because when my mum placed the hot plate of lasagna on the table, Santana kind of kicked me under the table.<p>

I glared at her and mouthed ''Ow!''

She grinned, a few seconds later I knew why.

Santana sat on the opposite side of the table, so she was right across me.

While I was looking at her and I just wanted to whisper ''Why are you looking at me like that?'' I felt her smooth soft leg strike over mine and I stiffened.

_What the hell is she doing._

She started striking up and down my leg slowly, and although the movement itself wasn't that sexual, I felt the heat rush trough my body every time she striked up just a bit higher. At a certain moment I actually had to stop her, because she was like, at my thigh, and I mean hellooo my mum is at the table!

Meanwhile my mum was just being.. you know, mum.. She was observing us quietly and was probably plotting all sorts of questions she could throw at me later.

''You guys make an adorable couple'' my mum said sweetly.

I blushed and Santana said smiling ''Well, thank you''

''So, I dididn't catch your name yet, I think..''

Santana smiled ''Santana Lopez, miss.''

''Oh, just call me Caitlyn sweetie.'' My mum said, before mouthing at me ''She's cute!''

Santana apparently saw and she winked at me again.

_Oh god._

Santana strangled my legs between hers and we sat like this for a while. Eventually the most awkward dinner ever was finally over.

I had to clear the table and Santana volunteered to help.

We were standing in the kitchen together, I was putting plates in the dishwasher and Santana was, well yeah, standing there. Lookin all sexy n shit.

''Sooo... my mum seems to like you.. That's probably a good sign''

Santana frowned. ''Sign for what?''

''Well, if you're a decent human being or not? If you're going to burn down our house, if you plan on killing my stuffed animals. Well actually, my mum pretty much likes everyone, as long as they have manners''

''Well, I'm glad she likes me.'' Santana smiled.

I smiled back.

''C'mon, let's go back upstairs.''

* * *

><p>We laid in my bed talking for a while, when suddenly I looked at the clock, and it was 10pm already.<p>

''Shouldn't you go home?''

She looked at me and pouted ''You want me to go hoomee?'' She whined.

'Noo.. no ofcourse not.. But I just don't want you to drive too late, it's creepy, and dangerous.''

She smiled at me ''Okay'' she said as she jumped of the bed, fell on the ground and pretty much pulled me on her.

I looked down and looked straight into her eyes.

''I .. uh.. you .. yeah..''

''Yeah'' she answered, a bit confused. We both got up and walked downstairs.

''BYEE CAITLYN! THANK YOU FOR DINNER!'' Santana shouted at the kitchen. My mum's head appeared around the corner.

''Bye sweetie! You're always welcome here'' She smiled brightly.

We walked out of the front door and stood on the proch.

''Sooo.. I guess I will, see you tomorrow then..?''

''Ofcoursee girlfriend'' she winked at me and I blushed.

She stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the beating of her heart, her warm skin, and gosh she smelled so good. She smelled so.. cute. Can you smell cute? Probably not, but she did. She smelled like strawberries and roses and chocolate and candy and every other deliciousness in the world. So sweet.

She let go of the hug but her arms were still around my waist. She had to look up to me, because I was a few inched taller, and she locked eyes with me.

She was so beautiful.

So perfect.

So.. close...?

Santana pulled me closer again, this time so not only our bodies, but also our faces were close to eachother.

I felt her warm breathing against my skin.

She slowly leaned in and softly kissed me on the lips.

''Goodnight, Brittany..'' She said softly, as she let go of my hand, turned around, and disappeared into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**RISE AND SHINE, PRETTY GIRL**

I just stood there, outside, in the dark.

I touched my lips with my fingertips.

_Did she just kiss me?_

A cold wind came by and made me shiver, but I didn't mind.

I just couldn't believe that this wasn't another dream. It was real.

I knew it was real.

_She kissed me._

_She likes me and she kissed me._

_She met my mom._

"Brittany?"

..

Speak of the devil ...

My mom was standing in the doorway, and looked at me with a weird smile.

"Come inside sweety, it's getting cold."

I snapped back into reality and turned around. I raised my eyebrows at my mom and walked inside.

''Soo, you must really like her, huh?'' My mom asked me, I think she was trying to hide how excited he was.

And thank God she did.

I blushed and looked down. ''Uh, when's dad coming home?'' I asked, trying to change the subject. She bought it.

''Uhm, I think next week already" she answered.

''Oh really? That's great. Well, I'm pretty tired soo.. I'm gonna go to bed okay?'' I said, before kissing my mom on the cheek and walking upstairs.

I was glad my dad would be home soon, he had been gone on a business trip for two weeks now. It's not that I missed my daddy that much **I had other stuff going on** but my mom was just really getting on my nerves. I didn't have any siblings, so she was always focused on me. With dad home she finally had something to distract her.

Well... honestly, I did miss my daddy a little bit.

I wonderded where Santana's dad could be..

* * *

><p>''RISE AND SHIIINEEEE! '' My mom calls from the doorway.<p>

''I'd rather crash and burn..'' I grumbled in my pillow, soft enough so she wouldn't hear it.

"Come on, up up or I'll open the blinds!"

"Noooohh...'' I mumbled ''I wunna stayinbeeed...''

I heard my mom chuckle, and suddenly I was blinded by an enormous explosion of light.

It literally took me five minutes to actually be able to open my eyes.

I felt like I was so hungover, although I didn't drink anything last night.

_Drunk on love_

After I finally got out of bed, beause I looked at the clock and saw I was already running late, I waddled to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Santana had been in my mind since last night an I just couldn't think about anything else.

I should be excited to see her today.

But I wasn't.

Maybe I was just scared that she would ignore me, or act like nothing ever happened.

Yeah, that was probably it.

I went downstairs and had breakfast with my mom, before running to the bus stop to take the bus to school.

I decided to go find Quinn first, because I really couldn't stand not talking to her anymore.

I was walking trough the school halls when I suddenly heard Quinn's voice.

''What do you mean?"

I moved in around the corner to Quinn's locker and what I saw was..

_WHAT..._

Quinn was taking some stuff out of her locker, while listening and occasionally looking up at someone.

A girl was leaning against the lockerdoor beside Quinn's.

Her dark hair was put up in a perfectly curled ponytail, her red skirt was fluttering around her waist and her white gympies were nervously shuffling on the floor.

_Santana ..._

Quinn was talking to Santana? Well, actually Santana was talking to Quinn.

But why?

And why weren't they killing eachother?

I slowly walked over to them.

''Well yeah, okay, thanks for telling me. I appreciate it.'' I heard Quinn say. Santana smiled as in 'no problem' and turned around.

When she saw me, her eyes widened at first, but then she just smiled at me sweetly. ''Hey Britt'' she said, before kissing me on the cheek and walking away. I looked behind me and I saw her do the same thing as she was walking away.

We smiled at eachother, then she disappeared.

I walked over to Quinn. ''What was that?''

She looked up ''Oh so now you are talking to me?'' Quinn raised her eyebrows at me.

''I, uh.. I was actually on my way, to come talk to you. To apologize and stuff and .. yeah then I saw Santana standing there so I just .. I'm sorry I'll just leave if you want me to..'' I turned around.

She quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back ''No, silly. I was just messing with you! Come here...'' She pulled me into a hug and I was slightly confused.

"'Aren't you angry anymore?''

She looks up at me ''Sweety, you were the one that was mad ..''

I nodded ''Yeah.. I guess that's true''

''Come on, let's go to class'' she smiled, as she linked her arm in mine and walked me to class.

This day just couldn't get any better.


	11. Chapter 11

**WHAT IS A HOLY TRINITY?**

I had been tapping my foot on the ticking of the clock for the last ten minutes in class. The time was going by sooo slowly.. I was going to meet Santana for lunch, and I just couldn't wait.

**DRIIIIING!**

The bell finally rang and I jumped up and threw my stuff into my backpack. I skipped to the other side of the classroom and waited up for Quinn, who was still packing her bag. ''Quuuiiiinn hurryyyyyy ...''

She looked up and frowned ''Why? It doesn't even matter of we're late. It's not like someone's going to steal our cafetaria spot..''

"'Well.. yeah but ..uhm, still..Just hurry''

Quinn's eyes widened ''Oh my god you have plans don't you?'' She asked, smiling brightly.

''Myeah ..kinda'' I mumbled.

''Is it Santanaaaaa...?'' Quinn asked playfully and she laughed as she saw me blush.

''...Maybe''

She threw the rest of her stuff into her bag and jumped up

''Well then, we can't be late for our lunchdate, can we?'' She winked.

_Oh god no ..._

Before I knew it, Quinn had ran out of the class.

"Quuuiinnn wait!"

I had a feeling that I had said that sentence over a 100 times this week.

I started running and catched up with her. "You didn't mean that, did you?" I asked a bit worried.

She smiled at me "Ofcourse I did" she winked "Why not? Am I not invited?" Quinn put on that adorable pout and I just couldn't help it. As soon as someone looks at me pouting, I simply cannot resist.

"Fine .. But I'll have to check with her .."

"She'll be fiiiine..."

We walked into the cafetaria, I was supposed to meet her at the exit door so I started walking that way. I saw Santana leaning against the wall next to the exit. I guessed she was trying to look busy, 'cause she was looking at her phone and regularly scanning the cafetaria. I walked up to her and when she saw me, a bright smile spread aross her face. Suddenly a frown appeared and she looked at me questioningly.

''Why is Quinn here?'' She whispered as I got to her.

I rolled my eyes as a to say '_don't ask me .._'

''So? We good to go?'' Quinn asked, still being overly enthuastic.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' Santana snapped.

I looked at her and mouthed ''Be nice ..''. She glared at me and then turned to Quinn.

''Hey Quinn, how are you? Can I just ask you a question, if that's alright, why are you here with us?'' She asked, overly friendly. I didn't know if Quinn really bought that or that she just didn't care, 'cause she answered happily ''Oh, I'm just joining you guys for lunch!''

Santana frowned ''No, you ...'' she sighed silently ''We actually already had plans for just, uhm..the two of us..''

I looked at her and hinted a smile.

''Ohw c'mooon ..otherwise I have to go eat with the Glee club and then I'll be slushied until death.'' She pouted.

I raised my eyebrows and my eyes widened ''You're in GLEE club?!"

She frowned ''Long story..'' she mumbled.

Santana laughed and grabbed Quinn's arm. ''You are soo coming with us..''

* * *

><p>We were sitting at the pita bar two blocks away from school. Santana next to me, and Quinn across us. We had just ordered and the waiter was walking away, as I remembered Quinn mentioning Glee club earlier.<p>

''Soooo... what's the deal with the Glee club now, huh?'' I asked frowning.

''Ohw .. right well, you know Finn?''

''Finn .. like Quarterback Finn?''

She looked down ''Yeah .. Quarterback Finn.. So, I uh, I used to date him and ..-''

''-You dated Finn Huddson?!'' I looked at her quite shocked and punched her arm ''Quinn why the hell didn't I knew that?''

''I uh .. I guess it just never occured to me to tell you ..''

I glared at her but encouraged her to keep talking.

''So yeah, I was dating him and then he suddenly joined Glee, you know that right? That he's in Glee club?'' I nodded. ''Okay well, there was this girl, Rachel Berry, I'm sure you've heard of her..''

I nodded again.''Aren't they dating now?''

''Uh, yeah .. but at that time she had like the biggest crush on him and she was all over him in Glee club so I decided to join .. That way I could keep an eye on them.''

Santana frowned ''But aren't you still in Glee club now?''

This time Quinn nodded ''Yeah, I am.''

Santana made a non-understanding look ''But .. why?''

''I don't know .. I started liking it. I always liked to sing but, I had never really done anything with it.. And those kids are actually really nice .. But when you'' She faced me ''came to our school I stopped hanging out with them so much.''

''So you can like .. sing?'' I asked and Quinn laughed ''I guess I can, yeah.''

''Omg Santana can sing too!'' I said, suddenly excited.

''Britt! That's so not true!'' Santana frowned at me and I smiled back ''Yes it iiiis ...''

''I'm pretty sure you've never even heard me sing ...''

"'Yes I did. The first time in the car, remember? And that one time that you sang to me at your ...-''

''-Aaahw ..'' Quinn cutted me off ''You sang to heeer?'' She said sweetly and Santana tried to glare at her, a smile curling up her lips.

I still didn't get how these two suddenly liked eachother but hey, I wasn't complaining.

''No ... She just , wanted to uhm, know which song I was talking about so .. I sang it, a little ..''

Quinn just sat there smirking at us. I was getting rather uncomfortable being stared at so I opened my mouth to change the subject, but Quinn was first.

''Oh my god you guys should totally join! If Santana can sing, and Britt is like, the most amazing dancer in the wooorld .. We could be The Holy Trinity!'' She said, super excited.

Santana and I looked at eachother and bursted out laughing ''What the hell is a holy trinity? It sounds like a threesome in church or something'' Santana laughed out.

Quinn chuckled ''It's not a threesome you pervert ..'' she said laughing ''But when I think about it, we aren't that holy, are we?'' She winked at us and I laughed again. ''What are you trying to do, Fabray?''

She smiled widely.

''The unholy trinity.''

Those three words just sounded so perfect to our ears.

I think that that was the reason Quinn had been able to convince us to join Glee.

''Sounds kinda hot ..'' Santana said and I chuckled, because she was so right.

''Great." Quinn said, while standing up. "I'll see you in Glee after school? I'm sure Mr. Shue would love a few more members."

"Uh wait that wasn't what ..." Santana started, but I interrupted her.

"We'll be there" I smiled and winked at Santana. "But where are you going?"

Quinn puts some money on the table and throws her wallet in her bag "Iiii .. am leaving you two lovebirds alone for the rest of your lunch" she winked, and I couldn't help but smile.

"We'll see you in Glee" I said while getting up and giving her a hug. "Bye Santana" she said, before turning around and walking away from us.

Santana looked at me. "Soo .."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts?<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**GLEE, MAYBE**

''So ..'' I smiled at her.

''We aren't really joining Glee club, are we?'' She asked frowning and I smiled. I loved that she said '_WE_'.

''Well, we can try, right? It could be fun'' I smiled.

''Yeah ...Yeah we could try'' she smiled back ''But Britt .. Can we, uhm..talk ..? About, you know .. you .. and me. And .. us..? She mumbled and I couldn't help but smile goofily at how adorable she was.

''Ofcourse ..'' I answered, because I didn't really know what else to say. The butterflies in my stomach had spread trough my entire body and my heart was fluttering.

''I'm not .. I'm not very good at these .. things..''

I frowned ''What things..?''

''Feelings .. I don't really know how to handle them and .. stuff..''

She was so adorable. And no matter how much I loved her like that..

Uh .. _liked_ her like that, she looked really uncomfortable, so I decided to step in.

''I know you don't'' I smiled ''I'm not good at it either .. I'll admit that I'm always a bit scared..''

She looked up at me "Really?''

''Yeah.. We can be scared together.''

She smiled ''Okay ..''

I took out my phone to check the time, I was feeling a bit anxious about coming late at school, as I saw I got a text message.

**_Hey babes, keep it clean over there ;)_**

Quinn.

Ofcourse ..

I chuckled and saw Santana glancing at my phone ''It's just Quinn. I said ''But we have to get going again ..''

She pouted ''Really?''

''Really ..'' I said while standing up from the table. While Santana grabbed her stuff, I walked over to the cassiere to pay. When I got back Santana was looking at me with a frown.

''I thought we were gonna split.''

I looked at her ''I always pay on the first date'' I winked and smiled as her cheeks turned slightly red.

''You ready? '' I asked her and she nodded. ''I'm ready.''

* * *

><p>The walk to school was slightly uncomfortable, we had talked about talking, but the fact that we actually hadn't really talked, was making things weird.<p>

''Santana? '' She looked up at me and raised her eyebrows ''Hmm?''

''Do you like me?''

Wow that was not subtle.. I should really learn to think before I open my mouth.

She looked down and frowned ''I uh ..I don't know.. I guess so I ..I like hanging out with you and ..stuff..''

We were almost at school, so I wanted to make a move, it had to be now.

I stopped walking. She took another couple of steps before realising I wasn't with her anymore. She turned around and looked at me.

''What are you doing?''

I bit my lip. ''What are you scared of?'' I asked her. ''I know you like me, you met my mom and you didn't run away'' I chuckled ''Not many people can say that ..''

She looked down ''You want to know why I kissed you ..'' She mumbled and I felt the butterflies fluttering again.

Suddenly she looked up and locked eyes with me.

''I like you, Britt. And it scares the crap out of me. I don't _like_ people. I sleep with people but, I'm never in love with them, you know?''

My eyes widened.

_'Did she just say that she's in love with me?'_

She recovered quickly ''I .. I'm not saying I'm in love with you or anything ...''

Oh ..

''But I think I do kinda like you ..''

I walked up to her until I was standing right in front of her. I tilted up her chin so she looked up to me and I smiled.

''I like you too. .''

We were only a few inches apart as suddenly I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket.

I internally cursed and quickly pulled it out. It was Quinn.

_**What do you want Quinn? **_ I snapped.

_**Whoa easy, I'm just calling to remind you that class starts in like. . Exactly two minutes now.**_

_**Really? Shit! **_

_**''**We have to go ..'' I mouthed at Santana, which caused her to pout._

_**Yeah, see ya. **_Quinn said, and she hung up.

"C'mon ..'' I quickly grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her with me. We were two steps trough the schoolgate as the bell rang and I was breathing heavily.

We walked into the school building until suddenly Santana started walking slower.

I looked at her and frowned, she looked down and only then I realised I was still holding her hand tightly. I quickly let go and smiled shyly at her.

I saw Quinn waiting by my locker so I said bye to Santana and I ran up to her.

''You guuuys are sooo cuuute!'' Quinn laughed and I tried to glare at her.

I failed.

"'You ruined our moment, you know that?''

She faked looking shocked. ''Reeally? Ohw I'm sorry babe.. I'm sure you'll have plenty more...Which I will happily ruin for ya'' she winked.

I sighed as I took my schooldiary out of my backpack and saw I had to walk all the way to the other side of the building for my next class.

''I have to go Q.''

She gave me a hug ''Kay, See ya later'' She said, and I walked away to Spanish class again.

* * *

><p>When the last bell had rang, Quinn, Santana and I had met up at the choir room, for our first Glee rehearsal.<p>

Santana and Quinn had already arrived when I got there and together we walked in. I saw the Glee kids looking up interested as I walked in, but fear appeared on their faces as they saw Santana. The sound of mumbling spread across the room.

Mr. Shue, who was my Spanish teacher but apparently also leaded Glee club, came up to us. "Brittany" He smiled at me "And .. Santana ..?" He said frowning.

"Yes, I am here okay. I'm joining your pathetic group of singing losers.." She said, and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Okay .. If you want to join you can show us what you got first. We don't let just anybody in, you have to be good enough."

Santana rolled her eyes "Oh please ... I can outsing all you bitches in here."

Mr. Shue signed that the floor is hers and after thinking for a couple seconds, she walked over to the piano player and whispered something in his ear.

Quinn and I sat down next to eachother, as Santana walked to the middle of the room. I leaned over to Quinn "He's not gonna let me sing too, will he?" I whispered. She chuckled "I hope for my sake that he will not"

Quinn winked at me and I softly slapped her arm "I'm not that bad ..."

"Okay! Santana, what are you going to sing for us?" Mr. Shue calls.

Santana looked up "I'm going to sing Amy Winehouse's Valerie." She looked at the piano player.

"Hit it."

Santana started to sing and I just couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful and graceful, and her voice was the softest and sweetest sound I had ever heard.

I didn't even notice that the song was over until Quinn bumped her elbow in my side and I snapped back into reality. The Glee kids were clapping and Mr. Shue walked up to Santana, who bowed with a big smirk on her face.

"Wow Santana, that was really good!"

"I know it was" She said simply, before walking over and sitting down next to me.

As Mr. Shue was saying somethings I didn't pay attention to, I leaned over to Santana "You were so good .." I whispered.

She turned her head to face me and smiled.

"Your turn.."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Sorry this took a while, first of all I want to thank you all for reading and following, and also the Guest comment on the last chapter that proposed to let Brittany do Tik Tok for her ''audition''. Also, you can now follow my page on Tumblr - maanofanics. Make sure you check my other Brittana or other stories too if u wanna**

* * *

><p><strong>THE PARTY DON'T START 'TILL I WALK IN<strong>

''Okay, Brittany? What have you got for us?''

I bit my lip. ''Ehmmm ... I'm more of a dancer than a singer, is that okay?''

Mr. Shue nods ''Ofcourse, ofcourse! Right now Mike and Matt are our star dancers, but we could certainly use a girl too'' He smiles ''Ofcourse, you'll probably have to sing some back up though.''

I nodded ''Okay, I guess I still have something I can do.''

I walked over to the band and instructed them what to play.

I saw the Glee kids grin as the first notes of Ke$ha's top hit ''Tick Tock'' started to play.

_''Wake up in the morning, feeling like P. Diddy. Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city.''_ I started to sing.

_''Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack. 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back.''_

The Glee club cheered as I started dancing the choreography while singing the chorus and the rest of the song.

_''You build me up, you break me down. My heart it pounds yeah you got me. With my hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up-up-up-up ...''_

Their eyes widened as I easily slided down in a perfect split.

_''Now the party don't start 'till I walk in ..''_

They started cheering and clapped as my performance was over. I never thought I could be so comfortable performing for people I barely knew.

It was probably because Santana was staring at me like she was imagining all sorts of things to do with me, but I just suddenly felt really confident.

''Wow, Brittany. I already have plenty of ideas for choreographies you and the boys could do perfectly! You are most definitely in!'' He smiled and I thanked him, before turning back to my place next to Santana.

She faced me and looked at me with a weird face.

''What ...?'' I asked her.

''Are you fucking serious?'' She said laughing ''That was so fucking hot''

I chuckled and smiled shyly at her ''Heh .. thanks ..''

She smirked ''No, seriously. If I wasn't in this stupid choir room with all these people I would so ..'' I laid my finger on her lips and grinned.

''My place after school'' I winked at her and she smiled goofily ''Hmm .. wanky ..''

Mr. Shue cleared his troath ''Okay guys, I have awesome news! We finally have enough members to compete at sectionals!''

Everybody cheered and laughed and clapped, except me and Santana, because we simply had no idea what was going on.

Quinn helped us out. ''Sectionals is the first part of the schoolchoir competition! We've never had the chance to compete since we haven't had 12 members, but now we do, so...'' She smiled brightly, before Santana killed the mood.

''Ooohh no .. I am not dancing and singing around in latex suits in front of hundreds of people. I'm okay with being here with you broadway queens, but no way the outside world is going to see any of it.''

Quinn pouted. ''Santana please ..We need you! We can't do this without you please just think about it?''

''Actually..'' An irritating voice started and Santana's face changed, like she was trying really hard to hold herself in.

''We don't really need Santana. If we have Brittany then we have enough members, don't we?''

Quinn glared at her ''No, Rachel, we do need her. She has an amazing voice that we can definitely use.''

Rachel continued her speech ''But we only need some backup singers for me so I don't see the problem.''

''You know what Berry?!'' Santana shouts as she suddenly stands up and looks at her. ''Now you listen to me. I am not spending an entire year of my precious life singing backup for you, that's a waste of my fucking time, which I could spend, a lot better.'' She subtly glanced at me and I smirked.

''So I will be at Sectionals, and I'm planning to outsing the shit out of you this year, so you better watch your back, Yentl.''

Santana's words caused a lot of '_Oooh_ ..' faces, but Rachel shut up and sat down again, Finn ready to comfort her. Santana sat down next to me and looked at me.

I grinned.

''Now _THAT_ was hot.''


	14. Chapter 14

**CLOSE THE FRIDGE**

After Glee club and a boring speech from Mr. Shue about a no violence policy, Santana and I went to my house together. I was praying to the lord that my mom wasn't home, so we could hang out all over my house without my mother interrupting us every few seconds.

We got out of her car and were walking to the front door together, when she suddenly took my hand. I looked up and smiled at her questionly. She just smiled back and intertwined our fingers. This was the first time she'd done that in like .. public.

I tried to hide my proud smile, so I just chuckled and hoped even more that mom wasn't home.

We walked in and I took off my shoes.

She did the same.

I hung up my coat and placed my backpack in the corner.

She followed my lead.

I walked into the livingroom, back to the hall, into the kitchen.

She followed me everywhere.

I found it adorable how careful and awkward she was at my house. Although I would love her to feel welcome and to feel home but, it was just so funny messing with her.

''You want a drink?'' I asked.

She was looking around the kitchen. ''Uhm, I don't know .. Are you gonna drink something?''

I rolled my eyes. ''Oh, seriously? You're one of those?'' I laughed and pretended to have a dialoge with somebody ''What do you want to do? I don't know it's your house.. I don't know you're the guest, I don't know it's your house''

She tried to glare at me.

It didn't work.

''You're such a puppy '' I laughed, as I cupped her cheek with my hand and softly pinched it.

She smiled, the cutie.

''Do you have homework to do?'' She suddenly asked me. I looked up from the fridge. ''Uh, I don't think so, no .. Why? You want another studydate?'' I asked jokingly and she shrugged. ''I'd rather have a real date ..'' she said shyly.

I frowned surprised ''Really? ''

''Well, yeah .. I mean, I want to get to know you better and ..stuff ..''

I grinned ''You don't know me enough already?'' I said boldly, before walking up to her, grabbing her waist and kissing her on the lips. As I pulled away and locked eyes with her, she looked surprised.

Only then came the thought that it might've been a bit too soon.

That thought disappeared pretty quickly.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and mumbled against my lips ''I want to get to know everything and every part of you..'' she whispered and I couldn't help but to glance at her lips.

As her lips touched mine, she kissed me, and pulled me impossibly closer. I held her waist and let my fingers run over her back, causing her to shiver.

I took her hand and lead her over to the couch, without breaking the kiss. I laid down and pulled her onto me. Her kisses became more passionate and I felt her tongue strike over my bottom lip. I parted my lips and felt her tongue slide in. I gasped as she suddenly pulled away from my lips, and started pressing hot, open mouthed kisses down my neck. Her fingers traced my collarbone and made me tremble at the touch.

I let my hands run trough her hair and a soft moan escaped my mouth as I felt her tongue strike over my skin. If she would've gone on like that, I was pretty sure I would've had some evidence in my neck a while later.

But my eyes widened as I suddenly heard a key lock in the door. I moved and she looked up at me. I pointed to the hall and I could see by her expression that she knew what I meant.

We heard footsteps in the hall and she quickly sat up and wiped her mouth. I chuckled as she glanced at my neck and looked shocked. I quickly wiped my shirt over my neck and sat up straight. The footsteps walked to the kitchen.

''Brittanyyy!'' Somebody suddenly called.

''Shit'' I mumbled.

I left the fridge open.

* * *

><p>My mother walked into the livingroom. I had quickly turned on the tv so it looked like we were just casually watching .. uh .. cooking shows.<p>

It didn't surprise me that my mom frowned at the tv screen before she saw Santana. ''Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know your girlfriend was here!'' She turned to Santana ''I'm sorry, dear, what was your name again?''

Santana blushed ''Santana Lopez, ma'am.'' My mom smiled ''Oh, right. Just call me Caitlyn sweetie. ''

Then my mother looked at me ''Britt, how many times have I told you to close the fridge after you've used it? It's a waste of energy! And why doesn't Santana have something to drink yet? You have to take care of your guests.''

Santana shrugged ''I wasn't thirsty, Caitlyn. Brittany is a very good host.''' She smiled and winked at me.

Mom smiled and nodded ''Well, I did raise her ofcourse'' she laughed and I rolled my eyes.

''Yeah mom ...''

''So, what's on tv?'' She asked interested and I looked at Santana and raised my eyebrows. She shrugged.

''Uhm, nothing special ..'' I murmured. ''But hey, it's almost 5.30 so that means uh .. Grey's Anatomy is on mum!''

My mom's face lit up. ''Oh really! That's great!''

She settled down in the one-seat and took the remote. I signed to Santana to get up and I took her hand and walked up to my room. '

'Sorry about that'' I chuckled.

''Don't mention it'' she laughed ''To be continued anyways'' she winked at me and I smirked.

''For sure ..''

I laid down on my bed and she sat down next to me.

''Hey, Britt? ''

''Yeees?''

''Where's your dad? ''

I sat up. ''Oh, he's on a business trip, he'll be back soon. Why?''

She looked down and shrugged. ''I was just wondering ..'' she mumbled. I shuffled a bit so I was sitting next to her and our thighs touched.

''Can I ask where your father is?'' I asked carefully.

She was silent for a minute. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something but then closed it again.

''You don't have to..-''

''-I don't like to talk about it '' she whispered with a sour voice.

I nodded. ''You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to ..''

Suddenly she looked at me ''I don't know who he is. I don't know where he is. I don't even know if he's alive.''

I bit my lip and looked down. ''Oh .. I'm sorry to hear that ..''

I didn't really know what to say, so I just stayed silent so I wouldn't say something wrong.

''It's okay, I guess. I have a complicated family, Britt.''

I nodded and hinted a smile at her. ''Yeah, I get it. But I'm here for you if you need me''

She hinted a smile back ''I know'' she nodded.

I smiled ''Come here .. '' I put an arm over her shoulder and pulled her against me. She cuddled into my side and wrapped her arms around my waist.

''I'll explain it to you one day, I promise..'' She mumbled.

I pressed a kiss on her hair.

''I promise I'll listen to you when you do''

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I'm gonna change up the storyline a bit from now on, you'll get to to know about Santana's life more soon<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**IT'S A F*CKED UP WORLD.**

She smiled at me. ''Thanks ..''

I smiled back and caressed her cheek with my thumb. ''No problem.. I'm always here if you want to talk, or if you need a cuddle..''

She leaned forward and softly kissed me on my cheek, before pulling me into her embrace. I held her tightly. I stroke my fingers trough her hair and closed my eyes.

She was so comfortable to be around, so sweet and fluffy and vulnerable, yet she never showed that side with anyone else but me ..

Well, what I knew of of course.

Now I know why she doesn't do that, but it still makes me a bit sad .. And I still don't get how her and Quinn can suddenly be such good friends, after being enemies for years ..

But at that very moment, it all didn't really matter .. I was there, she was there, and we were together.

And that was the most important.

''Britt?'' She says quietly, and she lets go of the hug to look at me. ''Can I tell you something?''

I was a bit surprised actually.

''Uh .. yeah .. yeah sure..'' I said, and I held her hands in between mine. She softly stroke the palm of my hand and then looked at me.

''I wasn't completely honest with you earlier..'' she said carefully, probably thinking I would be mad at her. I just nodded. ''Okay .. Well, you can tell me now..'' I answered, and I could tell that was what she needed to hear, because she sighed in relief.

''Okay, I .. Uh .. It's about my father ..''

I could see that her family was a hard topic for her to talk about, so I decided not to push her on anything. ''San, you don't have to-" ''-No, I want to .. Really,'' she looked me in my eyes. ''I want to tell you.''

"'Okay ..'' I hinted a smile at her and she took a deep breath and then continued.

''I told you I didn't know who he was, or if he is alive and .. stuff.. But, I do ..''

Oh.

Okay.

''He left us when I was three years old, when my mom was pregnant of my baby sister..''

''Wait''

Shit. I cut her off.

''You uh ..you have a little sister ..?''

I could see her gulp and blink away a tear. ''Yeah..'' her voice suddenly sounds raspy. ''I uh .. I had ., a little sister .. But she ..she died ..'' Santana cleared her troath. ''She was five .. uh.. car,. Car accident ..'' she managed to get out, and I realised that I was staring at her.

I quickly shuffled closer and put my arm around her. I pulled her a bit closer and let her sob onto my t-shirt. I didn't mind.

''I'm sorry ..'' I whisper. ''You don't have to continue if you don't want to ..''

She sits up and wipes over her cheek with her sweater.

''It's okay'' she says ''I'm okay.. So uh .. yes I had a little sister but .. My dad didn't want another kid. First he wanted to take me with him, because my mom didn't have a job at the time, and he knew he would be able to take good care of me.''

I nodded ''And your mom didn't agree ..?''

''No, she actually did.''

She saw the frown on my face and explained herself. ''But then my abuela came in the picture. My abuela is my grandmother, the mother of my mom. She had never liked my father so she insisted that I stayed with my mom.''

Honestly, I still didn't understand.

But it didn't seem like she was going to continue her story if I didn't say something.

''So then what happened?'' I asked, and I could mentally slap myself in the face.

_Then what happened?_ Seriously Britt ...

She clears her troath again ''Uh.. My mom gave in to my abuela, as usual but .. My abuela told my father that he either had to stay with us and take care of both of his children, or that he should leave and never come back.''

''Whoa ..'' I said quietly ''That's uh .. harsh ..''

She shrugged "Yeah .. I know .. So well, I think you can guess what he eventually chose, right ..''

I nodded and looked down. ''He left ..''

''Yeah.. But he didn't hold his promise. He did come back, years later. He was married again, got a couple of kids.. Three daughters, I saw them that day.''

''So .. were you happy to see him then?''

''Oh god no, no I wasn't happy at all. I think I was about 13 at the time .. A man just suddenly shows up at my door, claiming that he is my father, wanting me to give him a chance to explain? Okay, normally someone would be confused, right? But I was furious. Without any decent reason actually. My abuela had told me so many stories about him when I was a kid .. She always described him as a cruel, aggressive human being. She told me he once ..that he had raped my mother, and that ..'' she gulps ''That uh .. that I was the product of that. She said he made two mistakes in one time ..''

My eyes widened. This just got more fucked up with every word she said.

''She .. what..?!'' I said, non-understanding.

She shrugged and hinted a smile at me. ''My abuela isn't such a nice lady ... She used to call me garbage face when I was a little kid, I don't even know why .. And when she was babysitting me one time, we had to go shopping she didn't have her wallet with her so she tried to sell me for money..''

I stared at her. ''Oh now you're messing with me. ..Please say you're joking, Santana.''

She sighed ''Gosh, I wish I was. But no, it's true. And with all the things she had said about my father, I started hating him, even though I had never even met him .. Because I love my mother, I really, really do .. And all the things my abuela told me he did to her .. I just couldn't stand him..''

''Now I get why you freaked out when he suddenly showed up at your house ..''

''I know, right? But eventually my mother told me that everything my grandmother had told me was a lie, and that my father was actually a great man. But yeah ... then it was too late already ..''

I moved my head to the side and frowned at her. ''What do you mean? It's never too late to start caring about somebody .. You can always-"

"-He's dead, Britt .. He died, two years ago..''

''Oh .. I uh ... I'm sorry ..''

''It's okay .. Thank you .. for listening..''

I hinted a smile at her ''Thank you for sharing this with me, San. I know it's really hard for you..''

She smiled a bit and then hugged me.

I hugged her back, but her words couldn't stop spinning through my mind. How awful can a human being be? Why did her mother just allow her mother to treat Santana this way? And .. what happened to her little sister..?

I can bet on Mss. Tubbington's grave that it wasn't a car accident ..

Okay, not on Mss. Tubbington's grave but .. Something important anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I HEARD IT FROM A FRIEND**

We spent the rest of our night cuddled up in my bed, talking, watching a movie, making out until my mom walked in .. But I couldn't stop thinking about what she told me. It was just a bit too messed up for me.

Not that I would've left her for this, ofcourse not, but I didn't quite know how to handle it either.

At the end of the night, she went home again. I waved at her from by the door and walked inside.

"Sweety? Are you okay?"

I looked up at my mom and forced a smile. "Yeah, yeah why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged "Ever since you guys came down you've been extremely quiet, that's all .. Is it because she doesn't want to come out yet?"

I frowned "Uh, no ..?"

But actually, I hadn't thought about that. I didn't see her that much at school and we were only together in her car or in our houses. I had never held her hand on a distance further than my driveway.

It kinda made me sad.

Sadder, actually.

My mom walked up to me and gave me a hug. "It's late, just get some sleep, okay?"

I nodded and went upstairs.

I didn't sleep that night.

* * *

><p>"Quinn? What are you doing here?"<p>

"Can't I visit you?"

She walked in and went straight up to my room. I closed the door and followed her confused. When I walked in, she was sitting on my bed.

"We need to talk."

I anxiously looked at her and slowly sat down on a chair. "Okaaay ..."

'When was the last time you saw Santana? I mean, out of school?"

"Uh .. I guess last week, when she came to my house .. Why?"

"You two haven't met up since?"

"No, Quinn. Why are you asking me all this?"

She sighed and looked down. "I saw her this weekend .."

"Okay, well great, I guess .. What's your point?"

I could see her biting her lip when she looked up at me. "She was with Puck."

I frowned, not really knowing what to say. "What .. What do you mean by that ..?"

"I mean .. That they were _together._ Like, together together."

"What .." I whispered out.

"I'm sorry, Britt .. I just felt like I should tell you .."

I shaked my head "No it's .. It's okay .. We have never exactly said that we were like .. _Exclusive_ so .. It's okay .."

She nodded at me. "You should talk to her."

"Yeah .." I said quietly. "I probably should .."

Quinn stood up from my bed, and gave me a side hug. "I'm gonna go, okay? Call her. And text me if you need anything."

I nodded and thanked her for telling me. She smiled and walked out the door.

I took a deep breath and dialed her number.

"How the hell am I gonna bring this .." I whispered to myself as I heard the beep from the other side.

_**"Britt?"**_

_**"Hey! Yah .. Uh, Hi"**_ I stumbled. I could just slap myself in the face.

I heard her giggle at my weirdness and I couldn't help but smile. _**''Is everything okay?"**_ She asked me.

**_"I uh .. No"_**

**_"Oh .. Then what's wrong?"_**

**_"Well .. Quinn .. Quinn was here and .. She told me some .. Things"_**

**_"Okaay ... What kind of things?"_**

**_"Are you cheating on me with Puck?"_** I suddenly blurted out. My eyes widened as I realised what I had said. **_"I ..-"_**

_**"-It's true"**_ She replied, and I swear there had never been a frown that big on my face.

_**"What?!"**_

_**"Well .."** _she said with a calm voice _**"I didn't cheat on you .. But I was hanging out with Puck, yes."**_

_**"You .. You didn't cheat on me ..?"**_

_**"No"**_

_**"Did you kiss him?"**_

_**"Well .. Yes"**_

_**"Santana! What the hell? Why are you so calm about this?"**_

_**"Britt, easy .. It didn't mean anything .."**_

_**"Well it means something to me!"**_ I squeeked.

_**"Well, I'm sorry? What do you want me to say?"**_

I bit my lip so I wouldn't blurt out all of my thoughts about her right now.

_**"I need to go .."**_ I eventually managed to say.

**_"Brittany, no .."_**

I hung up my phone and stared at my wall for a while.

Just as I thought I was succeeding in figuring her out, she did this. I didn't get her. What if Quinn wouldn't have seen them? Would she have even told me?

I heard my dad call me for dinner and I growled.

Seriously. They always called me at the worst time possible.

I went down and ate my pasta with a scowl on my face. When my parents tried to act all responsible and caring, asking me what was wrong, I mumbled out a _'nothing',_ without even glancing up.

I knew my mother was getting worried about me, and I knew she knew it had something to do with Santana, but I wasn't going to tell her. I wasn't going to tell anyone.

What was there to tell?

_Hey, have you heard already? My kind off girlfriend cheated on me with her fuckbuddy. Yeah, I heard it from a friend. Isn't that fun, eh?_

I sighed and asked my parents if I could leave the table. My mother instantly agreed, receiving a confused look from my dad. She shrugged.

"Just put your plate in the sink, sweetheart."

I nodded and walked into the kitchen. I could hear my phone ringing from upstairs. It was Santana's ringtone.

I didn't pick up.

* * *

><p>"Brittany! Miss. Brittany Pierce! A word?"<p>

I sighed and turned around, facing Jacob in the hall. He was some weird creepy dude who always blogged about everything that happened in our school. From bird poop on a window to the secret places our teachers apparently used to have casual sex. Surprisingly, a lot of people read and watched his blog.

I always tried to avoid him, because where Jacob was, was a rumour.

And his hair kinda freaked me out. It was just a big fuzzy fuzzball.

"Miss. Pierce! Is it true?" He asked, practically shoving his camera in my face.

I frowned "Is what true?"

"There have been some rumours that our captain from the Cheerios, miss. Santana Lopez, has been spending a lot of time near the closet nowadays! Can you confirm that rumour?"

I grinded my teeth. "Where'd you hear that?"

"So it _is_ true!"

"No no no! That's not what I said!" I shouted, but he kept grinning at me.

"You have just witnessed an official confirmation from Brittany Pierce, people!"

"You did not!"

"Dear viewers, we seem to have some doubting over here, what is the problem, miss Pierce?"

I gulped and looked at him. "I don't know anything about this rumour. It's a rumour, and it's just that. I don't even know why you would ask _me_ about this."

"Well," his annoying voice commented "There has started another rumour that you and miss Lopez have been spending a lot of .. _Quality_ time together, heh?"

I actually felt like punching him in the face, but I managed to keep control over myself. Instead, I looked straight into the camera.

"The only thing that I can assure all of you, is that Santana and I are _not_ together. Not in any way."

That said, I turned around and walked away. Finding my way through the group of teenagers that came to watch the scene, I noticed a couple of Cheerio ponytails in the crowd. I would recognize her in a thousand.

She was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**IT'S JUST US AGAINST THE WORLD TODAY**

Glee club. I was sitting next to Quinn, as always. But this time I sat down on the other side of her, so Santana wouldn't be able to sit down next to me.

She had called me multiple times, she had texted me like every single day. But as long as she didn't come to me and apologized in person, I didn't want to talk to her.

She never knew that I had listened to all of her voicemails.

She had told me she wasn't cheating on me with Puck, that she was done with him. That she made a mistake and that she was scared for her reputation if people would know that she was in love with me. That she was in love with a girl, she had corrected herself. In her last voicemail, she had told me that she loved me. Like, actually, genuinly loved me.

That was two days ago, and that was the last I had heard of her.

I understood what she was going through, but still. Until she had the guts to come and talk to me, I was going to be stuborn and childish and ignore her.

"Hey guys" Mr. Shue walked in the room and greeted us. "Sorry I'm late"

I frowned. Late? Glee was about to start and Santana wasn't even there yet ..

Mr. Shue walked over to the bord and wrote something down. "Acoustic. Can anyone tell me what this is?"

He looked around the room. "Nobody? Okay, well. An acoustic version of a song is when you ..."

He explained the whole thing to us, believing we actually didn't know what it meant. We all knew what an acoustic version of a song was, we were just too lazy to raise our hands.

"So. This week we are all doing acoustic songs. It can be a song that is originally acoustic, but you can also take a song and -"

"Great idea, buttchin." We all looked up as a familiar voice interrupted Mr. Shue and his endless speech. "I'll start off."

Mr. Shue wanted to protest, but suddenly Sam walked into the room with a guitar *I hadn't even noticed he wasn't there* and he started playing a soothing melody.

Santana stood in the middle of the room, in front of the piano.

She looked at me. For a nanosecond our eyes locked and I knew what it meant. She was going to sing for me.

_"I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a lego house. If things go wrong we can knock it down .."_

It was strange hearing Santana sing such a soft and warm song, but her voice sounded so beautiful and vulnerable at the same time.

_"And three words have two meanings, there's one thing on my mind. It's all for you .."_

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I couldn't believe that she would actually do that for me. I should've known that she wasn't good at talking, I knew that. This was her way of apologizing to me, of telling me that she loved me. And I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

_"I'm out of touch, I'm out of love. I'll pick you up when you're getting down. And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now. I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind. I'll do it all for you anytime. And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now."_

She continued singing, and throughout the song, she looked at me more often. She wasn't trying to be subtle anymore. She wasn't sneeking glances at me when no one was looking.

At the end of the song, she was standing right in front of me, looking me in the eyes.

She smiled _"I will love you better now .."_

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say. What to say, what to do, how to react.

I stood up and hugged her tightly. "I love you too" I whispered.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me back, burying her face in my neck. I could feel her relax into my embrace and I took a deep breath, I had missed her so much.

"Uh, Britt .."

I suddenly heard Quinn's voice and that's when I realised we were still in a crowded choir room. With people. Who were now all staring at us.

Santana had made me feel like we were the only two people on the planet, that she was singing for me, and only for me. But reality striked again.

I let go of the hug and awkwardly looked at Quinn.

"Well, how sweet was that. Who would've ever thought our very own Santana was a lesbian?" Rachel commented.

I could see Santana trying to hold herself in. She was pressing her jaws together so tightly, I was afraid she was going to break her teeth.

"So the rumour is true"

Now Santana turned around. She glared at Rachel. Seriously, if looks could kill, Rachel would've been in the grave by now.

"What rumour .."

"Well," the annoying jew continued. "The whole school already knows" she shrugged.

I stepped closer to Santana and grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened at Rachel's words. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your secret isn't a secret anymore, Santana." Kurt pointed out. "And that is okay .. Now people can get to know the real you, and that is so much better. We accept you just the way you are."

Everybody nodded, but I could see Santana starting to panic, a frown spread across her face as she looked shocked and helpless and furious at the same time. She gulped and looked at Rachel.

"Do you really think I care that you guys _accept_ me?! I don't need to be accepted. I need you to shut the fuck up and mind your own business." She snapped.

"We have it on tape! Yes!" We suddenly heard a voice behind us shout. Jacob was standing in the doorway with his camera and a wide grimas on his face.

"The rumour is confirmed, my fellow students!"

And I tried to stop her, I really, really tried. But he deserved it.

Before I knew, Santana had escaped my grip and had barged over to Jacob, before punching him straight up in the face. Blood instantly started dripping from his nose and he practically started crying.

It wasn't a pretty sight, and with that I mean both the blood and the crying Jacob dude.

"Santana!" That was the first time Mr. Shue spoke up. He could've done it earlier.

She didn't even turn around anymore, she ran off down the hall after harshly smashing the camera to the ground.

I knew she was crying. But I didn't move. All I could do was stand there and stare. It wasn't until Quinn punched my arm and told me to "Go after her goddamnit!" That I realised how to breath again and I went to turbo speed.

I ran down the empty halls of McKinley High and found her broken down beneath her locker. She looked so tiny, so vulnerable, so hurt.

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She leaned into me and I pulled her closer.

I tucked her hair behind her ear and softly kissed her head.

"I love you too .."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Sorry for the drama and the cheesiness :P the song Santana sings is Lego House by Ed Sheeran<strong>


End file.
